


In The Dark

by Tezca



Category: Adam Ruins Everything (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: It was inevitable someone would ask this question.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this drabble for Drabble Night event at the r/fanfiction discord server. The title was one of the prompts.

There was a question Rhea had once asked Adam, it had to do with his reality-bending powers. It was right after she graduated high school when she straight up asked. 

“Hey, um, do you think there are any pros to letting the world about your powers? I mean...you can easily solve the major problems with this planet with a quick snap.”

Adam looked at her, silence passed between the siblings as he gave it some thought. 

“Do you think humanity will learn to solve them on their own if I did? Plus most might just end up taking advantage.”


End file.
